Can you Fix my Glasses, Sir?
by Alemantele
Summary: Eyes once again were turned up. "Do you think I'm trouble, sir? Do you think I'm worth fussing over? Should't I be loved?" -The woeful story of a young Harry Potter. When he was still young and vulnerable. Rated for mentions of child abuse.


**A/N: Warning, this is really depressing. I've left it really unclear with not genders, precise ages, names or anything much. But I think that it can be properly inferred who the two people are. It's so sad, I made myself cry. It was just one of those things that hit me. **_**Hard**_**. **

_Priori Incantatun_

"Sir, would you happen to know where my glasses are?" the timid voice questioned. "Please sir, they're the only pair I've got and I don't know where they are."

A crunch was heard and the guilty foot was quickly retracted. A small hand flitted out and snatched up the broken pieces of glass from the grass. The small face quickly showed a look of dismay.

Wincing, the voice continued, "That's alright sir, I guess I'll have to go without them then. They were bound to break anyways. My cousin and his gang have already broken them more times than I can count, sir. And I've always managed to fix them. I hope that they can be fixed this time, I've never had the glass break before." The voice was nonchalant, as if this kind of thing had happened before.

"If you might, sir, I'm rather hungry. Uncle hasn't fed me in a while now. Might I have a bit of bread? Or something to drink? I hope I'm not terribly imposing on you, sir."

A hand reached inside a dark jacket and found a piece of bread. The hand held it out and the bread was quickly snatched away by a smaller appendage. Chewing filled the air as a great hunger was satisfied.

"Oh thank you, sir! I haven't had a piece of bread in a long time. I haven't been doing my chores well you see, Aunt has been angry at me lately. I want to do good, sir, really, I do! But I'm just so tired and hungry all the time." A little head hung in shame. "I don't want Aunt and Uncle to be cross. I know they've been sacrificing so much to take me in."

A hand reached out and was placed on the small body's shoulders. The child is crying and sobs filled the air. "Really, sir, you have to believe me," a whimper is heard. The child was whispering now. "I really am trying." Eyes turned up to look at a shadowed face. "Do you think I'm a freak, sir? Am I different? My cousin hates me. At school, he hurts me, sir."

Eyes are directed downwards as the child spoke, "I am different aren't I? I've turned my teacher's hair blue before. Everyone was so cross at me. I didn't mean for it to happen, really I didn't. But I was so mad. Aunt and Uncle had a row that day. Uncle didn't want to feed me, _ever_. Aunt..." Shame was evident in the voice. "She thought I would attract problems with the neighbours."

Eyes once again were turned up. "Do you think I'm trouble, sir? Do you think I'm worth fussing over?"

A frown graces the face of the unknown stranger.

"Aunt says that I'm an ungrateful freak. Do you think I'm a freak, sir? Don't I need love too?"

No answer is heard.

"Uncle says that my father was a drunk. He says that he didn't work. Aunt says that my mother was a freak too, and that she was stupid. They all agree that my parents killed themselves in a drunk driving accident." The small face now hosted a frown.

Eyebrows are lifted as the stranger processes the child's words.

"But I don't think my parents were that cruel. I like to think that they did love me after all." The child made a face. "My cousin is so spoiled, sir, and my Aunt and Uncle love him. They give him anything he wants. Why don't Aunt and Uncle love me too? I know it's not because they're not my parents. My Uncle's Sister, she isn't my Aunt but she's my Cousin's. Whenever Uncle's Sister comes, she always brings nice toys for my Cousin. _I_ don't get anything.

"Why don't my Aunt and Uncle love me? My Cousin's Aunt loves him. Why did my parents have to die, sir? Why couldn't they have stayed for me?"

Eyes pleaded as the tears fell. "Please, sir, I'm so confused. Does anyone in the world love me?

"Do you like me, sir? I know I've only just met you. But I think I like you. You're the first person I've ever talked to you know? And I think I can tell you a secret."

Little eyebrows are creased as the mouth opens. "I've always wished for someone to come and take me away from here. That there's someone in the world who cares for me. Then I won't have to stay with Aunt, Uncle and Cousin anymore. I've always hated them."

The little nose wrinkled. "Especially Uncle's Sister. Did you know that she gave me _dog biscuits_ once, sir? And her dog chased me up a tree. Cousin still laughs at that.

"But if someone comes to take me away, I'll never have to see them again. And I don't have to try to make them like me anymore. I've tried so hard. I think that if I work hard enough, they'll love me. But I work so hard and I'm so hungry and I can't see properly but they still don't love me.

"Sir, what am I doing wrong?" A whimper escaped as the child's tears splashed the ground. The stranger stepped forward and placed a gentle guiding hand on the child's shoulder. The child cried as little hands grasped the stranger's shirt.

"Sir, I don't know what I'm doing wrong,"a shuddering breath is drawn. "What am I doing wrong?"

Hands rubbed eyes as they child's vision blurs even more. "Sir, I can't see you. Can you fix my glasses?"

Small hands trembled as they opened to reveal the glass cracked in two pieces on palms. "Can you fix my glasses? I need them to see and I need to see to do my chores. Aunt and Uncle will be getting back soon and I still need to finish my gardening."

The stranger doesn't answer, or react in any way.

"Please sir! I know you probably don't like me, and that you think I'm a freak too but I really need to get my glasses fixed. If I don't do my chores, Uncle will be very cross. And when Uncle is cross he..." sobs wracked the air. A whisper is heard. "He'll _hurt_ me, sir.

"Uncle doesn't like it when I disobey. When I disobey, I get punished. Because it makes him happy, sir. I've seen the smile on his face when he beats me with his belt. Please, I'll do anything, sir. Just fix my glasses. I still hurt from the last time Uncle got cross."

When the stranger looked away, the child slumped in defeat. "That's alright, sir. I know you won't help me now. I'll just try and tape this up now."

The child walked away as the sun set in the distance. But a cold, high voice breaks the air.

"Child..."

A small body turned around in fright as eyes widened in fear, "Sir?"

"Child...come with me," long, pale, and spindly fingers landed on the child's shoulder as the stranger spoke. "I will care for you like me own."

Tentatively, the little voice spoke. "So you can fix my glasses, sir?"

_Finite_

**A/N: That last part can be however you want it to be. But, yes, I am aware that I made it pretty obvious who the stranger was. There can be any explanation you want for how that is possible though, resurrection, AU, etc. **

**Inspired by ****Arsinoe de Blassenville****'s 'The Best Revenge'. When Snape first meets Harry, he steps on his glasses. Made me write this one-shot. If you're reading this, ****Arsinoe de Blassenville****, I do not own your story, merely this little ficlet derived from it. ****  
**  
**I think I've followed canon well enough. At least, to the best of my knowledge (aside from the whole Voldemort thing). I took parts from PP/SS (turning the teacher's hair blue) and POA (Aunt Marge's dog and the dog biscuits) and added my own thing (Vernon hitting Harry).**

**I thinks that's that. And yes, the next chapter of Blood Nazis (shameless plug!) is coming soon. Maybe in a few days. **

_**Ale**_


End file.
